legion_of_stupid_thingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Karbunkel Pudding
Karbunkel Pudding Karbunkel was once a student at Utopial Institute, but is now a pathetic bounty hunter. He is a Keclonian from the planet Cactri, which are notably obsessed with spiky things. With a streak of malice in him, Karbunkel often jumps in at the most inconvenient point to mess everything up. Appearance: With strong cheekbones and no eyebrows, Karbunkel has a very angular face, plump nose included. A bit of a narcissist, he chooses not to wear a shirt, to show off his pecks and stomach. However, he does wear a padded shoulder-pad which covers the entirety of his shoulder on his left arm, as well as particularly baggy trousers, clamped at their bottom. He often wears a scard as a sash around his waist, which covers the bottom of a jacket with no top. When he wants to wear shoes on his three-toed feet, back toe not included, he wears pointed plimsolls. Along with his general appearance and pale green skin, Karbunkel has long, blonde hair and pointed ears. He also has six pointed spikes on his back, as well as sometimes a long, pointed fingernail. He likes pointy things. Personality: Karbunkel thinks very much of himself and his abilities. He thinks he is the best at what he does and he loves the sound of his own voice. Narcissistic and selfish, he has a bit of jumping into an event so that all of the attention is on him, as opposed to anyone else. As such, he creates sometimes ridiculously elaborate schemes just to tell others that his intelligence made something complicated and awesome. Like all Keclonians, he has an obsession with spiky, pointy things. His outfit and tastes reflect this. This also joins in with his low self confidence about his own abilities, in which he over-compensates by growing his nails to gargantuan lengths, attaches wings to his back with stick tape, and grows his back spikes to stupid sizes. Above all else, however, he is obsessed with taking down higher bounties with his own skills, so he can make a living. This includes Fenrin Zoe, who has a high bounty on his head. History: Once a student at Utopial Institute, Karbunkel Pudding was a bit of a know-it-all, reading books to absorb as much information as possible due to his insecurities about his own ability, which took a long time to develop. In fact, he was enrolled at Utopial Institute by his mother, who worked there, under the belief that her beloved son had a unique ability, like her. Always pressured by his mother, Karbunkel lived a life of always doing what she wanted, and never being able to break out of that role and do things on his own, which he always desired... at least, not until he finally gained his ability. During a demonstration, in-class, he accidentally killed a student by creating a mass of gravity in that student's heart, learning he had such a power and at the same time being branded a murderer. He was chased out of school and imprisoned in a cell with Skullface and Squidface, who then became his two best friends. These days, Karbunkel lives life on the wild side and hunts down those wanted by the Galactic Council for their bounty. By claiming their bounty and splitting it three ways with his two friends, Karbunkel lives a life of freedom, away from his mother and her expectations. He never stays in one place for long and is always on the move. Recently, he has re-enrolled in Utopial Institute as a student of the second year, once more. His associates, Skullface and Squidface, have since been abandoned, much to their anguish. Powers: Karbunkel's power involves creating an area of gravity. By placing this area of gravity in his feet, for instance, he can stand on ceilings and walk upside-down. He can manipulate the strength of the gravity to killer proportions, also. At a push, Karbunkel can even create small planets with his gravity powers, created from the junk around him. He can also make the gravity effect him at will.